


You, You, Me, and Quarantine

by SoloArcana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Can't Call it Trapped if You Like It, DCJ Big Bang, DCJ Hiatus Indulgence 2020, Digital Art, Multi, Novelty Socks and Slippers, Three Dudes and a Sofa, quarantine fic, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloArcana/pseuds/SoloArcana
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10
Collections: DCJ Hiatus Indulgence 2020





	You, You, Me, and Quarantine




End file.
